Two Reflections
by fibo91
Summary: Sakura telah ditakdirkan menjadi milik lord Sasuke. Jika Sakura menghindari takdirnya, Lord Sasuke akan mati. Apakah seorang sasuke cukup berharga sehingga ia rela mengorbankan segalanya? Kebebasannya, dendam yang ia tanggung, serta perasaan yang ia beri pada Lord itachi, kakak lord Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Reflections**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuSaku, Itasaku

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter 1 Gadis bulan**

_Takdirmu adalah menjadi takdirku. Bagaimanapun kamu menghindar aliran sungai selalu berahir di muara._

"Berlutut! Berlutut! Tundukan kepala...!" Terdengar seruan keras dari jalan utama desa Kirigakure. "Lord Uchiha akan segera memasuki desa" teriak seseorang yang berjaga di gerbang desa. Serentak semua orang yang sedang berada dijalan meninggalkan aktifitasnya berlutut. Mereka belum bosan hidup. Tidak berlutut pertanda upaya penentangan pada kaum bangsawan.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan garis dibawah mata memakai kimono dengan lambang kipas dibelakang kimono tersebut turun dari kuda gagah bewarna keabuaan. Diiringi oleh delapan orang pengawal berkuda dia mendatangi sebuah rumah sederhana milik seorang tabib desa bernama Haruno Kizashi.

Lord Uchiha Fugaku. Pemimpin klan Uchiha. Salah satu klan tertua dan terkuat di Negara Api. Klannya menempati daerah ibukota Negara api Konohagakure. Dia datang jauh-jauh dari ibu kota ke desa terpencil hanya untuk menyelesaikan misi, menyelamatkan nyawa putra bungsunya.

"Se..selamat datang Lord Uchiha" kata Tuan Haruno terbata-bata sambil berlutut dalam-dalam diikuti istrinya Haruno Mebuki di sampingnya.

"Kau Haruno Kizashi? Kau sudah menerima pemberitahuan kedatanganku kami bukan?" Tanya Hatake Kakashi, salah satu pengawal Lord Uchiha.

"Su..sudah tuan, kehormatan bagi hamba menerima kedatangan Lord uchiha" Kata tuan Haruno. Sudah dua minggu ini ia diresahkan oleh pemberitahuan akan kedatangan bangsawan besar tersebut. Ia hanya tabib kecil berstatus rendah, bagaimana mungkin seorang bangswan agung memiliki kepentingan menyambanginya dan ia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai kedatangan sang bangsawan ini.

"Aku datang untuk membawa anak perempuanmu, dia akan kunikahkan dengan putra bungsuku, Uchiha sasuke." Lord Uchiha Fugaku berkata dengan suara beratnya.

"Lord... bagaimana mungkin? Hamba tidak pantas menerima kebaikan sebesar itu." Jawab tuan Haruno.

"Huuh.. apanya yang tidak bisa? Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa bila sudah aku putuskan!" Kata Lord Uchiha dengan nada memerintah.

"Tapi mengapa lord?" Tanya tuan Haruno penasaran.

"Alasanku bukanlah urusanmu" Sahut Lord Uchiha dingin.

**-Flashback 1 bulan yang lalu-**

"Sasuke, sasuke bangunlah nak. Jangan buat ibumu ini cemas" Ratap Lady Uchiha Mikoto memanggil-manggil nama putra bungsunya.

"Sudahlah lady, tenanglah biarkan tabib memeriksanya." Lord Fugaku menenangkan istrinya.

Sang tabib memeriksan kondisi Lord muda dari klan Uchiha tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Lord Fugaku pada tabib.

"Nadinya sangat kacau, kemungkinan ada pendarahan organ didalam. Mungkin ini disebabkan tubuhnya tidak dapat menerima pelatihan fisik yang beliau jalani." Papar tabib tersebut.

Putra-putra dari Lord Uchiha Fugaku telah menerima pelatihan bela diri dari usia masih kecil. Mereka merupakan klan samurai terpandang dengan kenjutsu yang mematikan. Pelatihan menjadi samurai memanglah berat. Namun sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Lord Itachi dan Sasuke menjalani pelatihan ninjutsu dengan teknik rahasia yang telah diwariskan dari kakek mereka Lord Uchiha Madara. Lord Sasuke 8 tahun jatuh sakit saat mencoba menguasai ku-jin saat pelatihan tersebut.

Berbagai upaya telah diusahakan untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Bermacam-macam ramuan obat, puluhan tabib terbaik, bahkan cenayang pun telah dipanggil demi menyembuhkan Lord muda tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke masih sangat lemah. Demam yang dialaminya tidak sembuh-sembuh. Kesadarannya pun terus memburuk. Itachi yang hanya 3 tahun lebih tua dari sasuke sangat cemas pada kondisi adiknya tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Namun sebagai pewaris utama kekuasaan klan pantang melakukan itu. Lord Fugaku juga sangat cemas, bukan hanya karena kondisi sasuke namun juga karena kondisi kekuasaan klan. Jika sesuatu sampai terjadi pada sasuke, maka hanya akan ada pewaris tunggal yaitu Itachi. Posisi klan akan menjadi rentan untuk dihancurkan. Apalagi klan lain seperti klan Hyuga, Senju, dan Uzumaki pasti terus berusaha meningkatkan kekuatannya.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Hari ke-5 setelah sakitnya sasuke Lord Uchiha Izuna paman Lord Fugaku datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Izuna kini telah memilih menjalani hidup sebagai rahib dan tinggal di biara. Didampingi oleh Lord Fugaku dia kemudian menjenguk sasuke dan melihat keadaannya.

"Keadaan ini sangat tidak baik. Elemen api pada anak ini sangat kuat. Kemeampuan mentalnya dalam mempelajari ku-jin tidak seiring dengan kemampuan fisiknya." Lord Izuna menjelaskan pada Lord Fugaku.

"Apakah ada solusinya paman?" Tanya Lord Fugaku.

Lord Izuna walaupun seorang rahib tetapi dia adalah orang yang ikut megembangkan teknik ninjutsu pada klan Uchiha. Pengetahuannya akan filsafat fudoshin sangatlah hebat.

"Dia harus menekan elemen apinya sehingga kemempuan mental dan spiritualnya dapat selaras dengan kemampuan fisiknya, hanya dengan demikian dia bisa selamat dan menjadi anggota klan yang hebat" Kata Lord Izuna.

"Bagaimana caranya paman?" Tanya Lord Fugaku.

"Sandingkan dia dengan seorang gadis dengan elemen air yang kuat. Itu akan membantu menekan elemen api pada dirinya sehingga Sasuke dapat meguasai kemampuan ninjutsu klan Uchiha." Lord Izuna memaparkan.

"Namun siapa gadis itu?" tanya Lord Fugaku

"Dia adalah gadis bulan. Aku pernah menjumpainya saat perjalanan ziarahku ke negara air. Anak itu lahir saat bulan penuh sehingga kekutan elemen airnya sangat kuat. Kekuatan elemennya terpusat pada mata sehingga memudarkan matanya yang berwarna kelam menjadi hijau pinus, ah bukan.. Warna matanya seperti batu emerald."

"Negara air? Apakah paman tidak bisa mempersempit klunya? Negara air sangat luas" Protes Lord Fugaku.

"temui dia di desa Kirigakure. Dia anak seorang tabib bermarga Haruno. Ingat saat kau mendapatkannya kau harus segera menikahkan dia dengan sasuke. Saat hari penyatuan kamar, usianya 16 tahun maka takdir sasuke akan terikat penuh padanya. Namun bila dia pergi dari sasuke sebelum itu, takdor sasuke akan hancur. Sasuke akan mati." Kata Lord Izuna panjang lebar.

"Ma..mati?" Tanya lord Fugaku.

"Betul sekali. Elemen api yang kuat dapat membakar si pemilik itu sendiri. Sebaiknya masalah gadis bulan kau simpan sendiri. Ini dapat menjadi kelemahan yang digunakan untuk melawan klan kita." Perintah Lord Izuka kahwatir.

"Pasti paman. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku akan mencari gadis bulanitu sendiri sekarang." Sahut Lord Fugaku mantap sambil mohon diri dari pamannya.

"O iya Fugaku, percayalah menjaga gadis bulan itu tetap disisi sasuke tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan" Kata Lord Izuna dengan raut misterius"

**-Flashback end-**

Haruno kizashi dan Mebuki segera membawa putrinya yang sedang bermain di rumah Bibi Masaki tetangga sebelah mereka meghadap Lord Fugaku. Mebuki berurai air mata enggan berpisah dengan putrinya yang baru berusia 8 tahun, Sakura Haruno. Ia memeluk putrinya erat-erat.

"Kenapa ibu menangis?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat ibunya menangis.

"Sakura takdirmu sangat baik. Mungkin dikehidupan lalu kau adalah penolong sehingga sekarang kau bisa meniah dengan bangsawan terhormat dari klan Uchiha. Kau harus bersyukur nak!" kizashi memberi wejangan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap polos tak mengerti. Kizashi menghela nafas lega. Firasatnya burunya salah. Sakura akan menjadi orang terhormat. Itu adalah hal baik.

Sakura pun dibawa mengahadap Lord fugaku. Dia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai perkataan dan ekspresi aneh orang tuanya.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi, Sakura kau ikut dengan kami. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Uchiha Sakura" Kata lord Fugaku.

"Tapi ayah ibu, kenapa ini. Kenapa aku harus ikut dengannya?" tanya sakura bingung.

"Sakura mulai sekarang kau harus mematuhi Lord Uchiha. Mengerti? Jadilah anak baik dan menurut. Jika kau baik mungkin suatu saat kita bisa bertemu." Kizashi berkata pada Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Bawa dia!" Perintah Lord Fugaku.

Salah seorang pengawal menggendong Sakura yang terus meronta dengan paksa. Merekapun dengan segera meninggalkan desa itu.

"Diamkan dia, aku tidak ingin memancing perhatian dalam perjalanan ini" perintah Lord Fugaku.

Pengawalpun memnghipnotis sakura agar dia tertidur. Ilmu hipnotis merupakan salah satu ilmu ninjutsu yang dikuasai klan Uchiha dengan sempurna.

Chapter 1 Gadis bulan

Di kediaman Haruno suami istri itu duduk terdiam dalam kekalutannya masing-masing. Mereka senang karena derajat merea terangat sebab menadi besan klan Uchiha. Namun mereka juga sedih akibat puri semata wayang mereka pergi dan mungkin akan sulit bertemu dengannya lagi.

Hari menjelang malam, rombongan Lord Fugaku terus menempuh perjalanan. Lord Fugaku tidak ingin terlambat menyelamatkan sasuke.

Tiba tiba Lord Fugaku berkata pada salah satu pengawalnya, "Obito kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan".

"Baik Lord" Obito mengeluarkan seringai liciknya.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. Monggo dikomen, maaf kalo ada typo, bahasa kurang enak. Ini ff pertama saya. Biasanya cuma jadi Silent reader..**

**2. Di chapter 1 ini masih saya masih menceritakan latar belakang yang bakaal nentuin karater2 tokoh utama kedepan. Kalau ada yang mau ditanya silahkan saja.**

**3 Kritik saran diterima, tapi kalo dijalanin apa engganya saya pikirin**

**4 makasih**


	2. Chapter 2

******Two Reflections**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuSaku, Itasaku

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

_Kadang takdir yang kita jalani lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk terburuk sekalipun._

**Chapter 2 Mimpi buruk**

Obito segera kembali ke Desa Kirigakure. Dia mengikatkan kudanya pada sebuah pohon. "Aku tidak bisa berkuda lebih jauh, kalau tidak ingin pergerakanku diketahui" Kata Obito dalam hati.

Obito kemudian menyusuri hutan yang bersebelahan dengan jalan. Ia mempraktikan kemampuan shinobi iri tingkat tinggi, dia tidak boleh terlihat. Akhirnya ia tiba di Desa Kirigakure.

"Ini aneh, ada yang tidak beres dengan hawa ini" pikir Obito. Dia melihat keadaan desa itu yang tidak wajar.

"Sial! Aku terlambat" umpat Obito.

**Chapter 2 Mimpi buruk**

Haruno Kizashi dudu termenung di dalam rumah bersama istrinya. Mereka masih meratapi kepergian putri mereka yang terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok bayangan dari shoji yang membatasi ruangan. Shoji itu terbuka lalu dan akan memperlihatkan hal paling mengerikan yang bisa dipikirkan oleh sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Laki-laki berperawakan perempuan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang Uchiha itu disini?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi dengan suara mendesis yang dia buat semanis mungkin.

"Mereka hanya mampir tuan, hanya meminta beberapa ramuan obat" Jawab Kizashi. Meski dia tidak tahu siapa orang ini. Tapi firsatnya berkata, siapapun dia, dia bukan orang baik. Orang baik tidak akan masuk rumah orang dengan diam- diam. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu sebenarnya, ia takut Sakura dalam bahaya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi pertanyaanku, aku tahu kau berbohong. Dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa mentoleransi kebohonganmu" kata laki-laki misterius itu. Dia kemudian melemparkan sebuah benda tajam, berbentuk bintang leher nyonya Haruno. Seketika darah mengucur karena shuriken itu mengenai tepat di arteri leher nyonya Haruno dan membuatnya terkapar.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Haruno Kizashi bertanya sambil membelalakan mata, masih tidak percaya pada hal yang terjadi pada istrinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mentoleransi kebohongan. Itu namanya sebuah hukuman untukmu. Jadi apa kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Laki-laki tidak dikenal itu berata dengan nada tenang seolah hal yang dia lakukan bukan hal yang besar.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG MEREKA HANYA MEMINTA RAMUAN OBAT! Haruno Kizashi berkata dengan nada keras, dia sudah tidak peduli akan reaksi orang itu. Dia sangat geram akan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh orang itu.

"Huuh! Dasar orang bodoh, baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus mencari jalan lain untuk mencari tahu" Gerutu orang itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal" Orang itu membungkuk pada Haruno Kizashi. Kemudian orang itu tersenyum. Senyum mengerikan yang mengindikasikan kekejaman dan kepuasan.

Hal yang terjadi kemudian Haruno Kizashi terkapar dengan kesadaran yang separuh-separuh akbiat tebasan katana dari orang itu.

"Kau akan mati dalam waktu dekat, aku hanya ingin membiarkanmu menikmati momentum saat ajal datang. Akan lebih nikmat saat kematian menjemputmu perlahan-lahan" Pria itu pergi seraya menjilat darah yang menempel pada katananya.

**Chapter 2 mimpi buruk**

Lord Fugaku tiba setelah satu minggu perjalanan yang memelahkan. Dia kembali ke kediaman Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kastil Uchiha. Ia disambut oleh istrinya Lady Mikoto. Mereka kemudian masuk dalam washitsu kediaman mereka. Kemudian mereka duduk bersimpuh dan bercakap-cakap.

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda Lord? Aku lihat anda membawa seorang gadis kecil. Siapakah anak itu?" Tanya Lady Mikoto.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke dalam waktu dekat. Kau cari tahu kapan hari baiknya dan persiapkan upacara pernikahannya!" perintah Lord Fugaku pada istrinya.

"Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba? Bahkan Itachi belum menikah. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Darimana asal-usulnya?" Lady Mikoto membalas dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

Lord Fugaku hanya memberikan tatapan yang dalam pada istrinya. Tatapan yang mengandung arti _kau lakukan saja tidak perlu banyak bertanya apalagi membantah. _

"Baiklah aku akan segera mempersiapkan segala yang diperlukan" jawab Lady Mikoto patuh dia sudah sangat paham dengan tatapan itu.

Lady Mikoto sudah sangat mengenal suaminya. Dia tidak akan mendiskusikan masalah-masalah seperti ini kepadanya. Masalah seperti ini pasti berhubungan dengan masalah politik antar klan. Lord Uchiha Fugaku tidak membicarakan masalah politik pada istrinya, semua pemimpin klan manapun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Politik antar klan bukan urusan perempuan. Jika perempuan terlalu ikut campur dalam pengambilan keputusan, yang ada hanya kekacauan politik. Lady Mikoto sudah dibesarkan untuk mempercayai hal itu. Lady Mikoto percaya bahwa tugas dan kebahagiaannya adalah membesarkan anaknya dengan tenang.

**Chapter 2 Mimpi buruk**

Suara tangisan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di Kastil Uchiha.

"Hiks..hiks. aku ingin pulang, aku ingin pulang. Ayah... Ibu..." tangis sakura pecah ketika ia menyadari dirinya terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang asing. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang belakangan dia alami. Ia dibawa pergi dari rumahnya oleh seorang pria berkuda.

Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke ruangan tempat Sakura berada. Dia membawa nampan berisi mangkuk.

"Nona saya Uruchi, pelayan di kastil ini. Saya membawakan bubur untuk anda. Silahkan anda makan" kata Uruchi si pelayan.

"Aku ada dimana? Me..mengapa mereka membawaku" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar akibat tangis.

"Jangan menangis nona, anda adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung" Kata Uruchi seraya tersenyum.

"Beruntung?" tanya sakura. Dia tidak dapat melihat dimana letak keberuntungan dirinya. Berpisah dengan orang tua yang dia cintai. Ayah. Ibu. Baru beberapa hari berpisah dia sudah sangat rindu. Seolah tidak akan bertemu lagi. Ia rindu akan desanya. Hari ketika ia menangkap kupu-kupu bersama anak-anak lain. Hari ketika langit berwarna jingga dan ibunya berteriak memanggilnya untuk pulang karena dia terlalu asyik bermain.

"Iya nona. Anda akan menjadi bagian dari pemimpin salah satu klan terkuat di negara ini. Anda akan mendampingi putra bungsu dari Lord Uchiha Fugaku. Lord Uchiha Sasuke. Seumur hidup, kemanapun anda pergi seluruh wanita di negeri ini akan menghujani anda dengan tatapan iri. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi gadis secantik anda untuk menangis" Uruchi menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Lord Uchiha? Mendampingi?" Sakura bertanya. Baginya semua ini terasa begitu rumit. Mengapa mereka memilihnya? Dia hanya seorang putri dari tabib desa. Sangat sedikit yang dia ketahui tentang klan-klan dinegaranya. Biasanya cerita-cerita tentang klan hanya menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur. Satu hal yang pernah dia dengar tentang klan ini, mereka dapat membuat orang tercabik-cabik hanya dengan tatapan mata mereka. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Sudah nona sebaiknya anda makan kalau tidak ingin buburnya menjadi dingin. Saya mohon pamit. Kalau butuh sesuatu jangan segan memanggil saya" kata Uruchi seraya meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba makan. Sejak perjalanan dia tidak makan karena dia sibuk menangis. Baru menyuapkan satu sendok dia sudah merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Kesedihannya terlihat jelas dari pelupuk matanya yang telah dibanjiri air mata. Ia merasa semua ini mimpi buruk.

**Chapter 2 Mimpi Buruk**

Lady Mikoto disibukan dengan persiapan upacara pernikahan putra bungsunya. Dia menemui cenayang untuk menentukan hari baik. Hari baik jatuh pada hari kesepuluh, bulan ketiga. Artinya hanya 15 hari tersisa. Hal ini membuatnya murung. Dia kurang menyukai konsep pernikahan putranya dengan gadis yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Setidaknya kesehatan putraku semakin membaik" Pikirnya. Ia terhibur dengan kenyataan itu.

Lady Mikoto datang ke ruangan tempat Sakura tinggal. Ia mendapati Sakura sedang memeluk lutut menangis.

"Gadis ini pasti bukan gadis dari keluarga bangsawan" pikir Lady Mikoto. Gadis terhormat tidak menunjukan perasaannya dengan mudah. Mereka telah diajari mengendalikan sikap dengan baik.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya saat pintu ruangannya digeser. Dia melihat seorang wanita cantik memakai kimono abu-abu dengan motif bangau yang sangat anggun.

"Aku Lady Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari Lord Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke" kata Lady Mikoto pada Sakura.

Sakura segera berlutut dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Bangunlah, aku ingin melihat wajahmu" perintah Lady Mikoto.

Sakura mendongakan wajahnya sesuai perintah wanita yang ada didepannya. Lady Mikoto memegang dagu Sakura dan mengamati wajah itu dengan teliti.

"Kau cantik, matamu juga indah. Sayangnya itu tidak dapat membuat statusmu lebih baik" Kata Lady Mikoto.

Sakura hanya diam. Semua yang dikatakan Lady Mikoto memang benar.

"Aku tidak ingin memergokimu menangis. Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar menjaga tata krama dan sikapmu. Kau harus menjadi gadis baik agar kau tidak membuat keluarga ini malu dengan ketidakkompetenanmu. Kalau kau bisa menjalaninya dengan baik mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu kelak" Kata Lady Mikoto. Dia merasa gadis ini membutuhkan motivasi untuk menyukseskan pernikahan ini.

Sejenak Sakura merasa ada secercah harapan. "_Sakura mulai sekarang kau harus mematuhi Lord Uchiha. Mengerti? Jadilah anak baik dan menurut. Jika kau baik mungkin suatu saat kita bisa bertemu_" kata-kata terakhir ayahnya sebelum mereka berpisah. Sekarang dia harus hidup dengan keyakinan itu. Mematuhi Lord Uchiha, agar kelak dapat berjumpa dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Baik Lady hamba akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan mematuhi semua perkataan anda" Kata Sakura dengan hormat.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu. Ingatlah bagi wanita kesedihan dan air mata adalah hal yang harus kau nikmati dalam kesendirian" Lady Mikoto berkata dan kemudian meninggalkan Sakura.

_Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia merasa benar-benar sendirian_

.

**Chapter 2 Mimpi Buruk**

Lord Itachi telah mendengar kabar pernikahan adiknya. Ia telah mencoba bertanya alasan pernikahan itu pada ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya berkata belum saatnya dia tahu. Tidak ada gunanya mendesak Lord Fugaku, Lord Itachi tahu pasti akan hal itu. "Tidak masuk akal, Sasuke sakit namun ayah malah menyuruh dia menikah" pikir Itachi. Memang banyak putra-putri kaum bangsawan dinikahkan pada usia seperti Lord Sasuke, semua itu dilakukan demi persekutuan klan. Politik. Lord Itachi juga telah bertunangan dengan salah seorang putri Klan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka akan menikah musim semi tahun depan.

Lord Itachi penasaran dengan calon istri Lord Sasuke. Seistimewa apa gadis yang akan bersanding dengan adiknya sehingga ayahnya membuat keputusan tersebut secara mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Ia pun menggunakan kemampuan menyusupnya untuk melihat gadis itu.

Ia mendapati seorang gadis duduk termenung di sebuah ruangan. Sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa dari gadis itu.

_Tunggu._

"Matanya.. matanya kenapa?" Lord Itachi bertanya-tanya. "Matanya bewarna hijau seperti pinus, atau seperti batu emerald. Begitu cantik, begitu istimewa" kata Lord Itachi dalam hati. Namun ia melihat sorot kesedihan, duka, dan kekelaman dari mata itu.

_Sejenak rasanya ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk menghilangkan kedukaan dari mata cantik itu._

**Chapter 2 Mimpi Buruk**

Lord Sasuke merasa dirinya semakin pulih. Meski tubuhnya masih sedikit lemah, ia merasa bersyukur ia tidak lagi menyaksikan kesedihan Lady Mikoto yang kahwatir akan kesehatannya. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Namun ada yang mengganggu pikiran Lord Sasuke. Ia mendengar dia akan dinikahkan. Ia bertanya-tanya akan rencana kurang waras yang dicetuskan ayahnya. Bahkan yang ia dengar gadis itu adalah gadis biasa, sama sekali bukan gadis yang selevel dengan statusnya.

Hari ini Lord Sasuke akan bertemu dengan gadis Haruno itu. Ia akan menemui di washitu kediaman mereka bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.

"Kau tentu sudah mendengar rancanaku tentang pernikahanmu, kau hanya perlu memulihkan kesehatanmu" Kata Lord Fugaku. Mereka semua hanya duduk bersimpuh dan mendengarkan kata-kata Lord Fugaku.

"Sasuke gadis ini adalah Haruno Sakura dia yang akan menjadi pendampingmu" Kata Lady Mikoto memperkenalkan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan melihat sakura dengan tatapan datarnya. Sakura merasa gugup dengan tatapan Lord Sasuke.

"Apa dia membenciku?" tanya sakura dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke? Mengapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Bukankah ayahmu dari tadi berkata kepadamu? Tanya Lady Mikoto lembut. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan ekspresi putranya. Sorotan mata itu menandakan ketidaksukaan.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan sampah" Lord Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin.

Semua orang terkejut dengan perkataan sasuke. Terlebih Sakura.

_Dia membenciku_

_Ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk terburuk._

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. Makasih buat yang udah review dan suka ma cerita ini**

**2. Yang minta **_**update**_** kilat, ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian.**

**3. Bakal saya usahain buat _update_ konsisten. Rencananya min seminggu sekali.**

**4. Kalo ada typo, dan kekurangan maapin yakk...**

**5. Sekali lagi makasih **


End file.
